Las cosas sencillas y el chocolate espeso
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: A Takeru y a Hikari les encantaba salir con sus amigos pero de alguna manera sentían que estaban dejando su relación a un lado y que necesitaban tiempo de pareja. Así que simplemente lo decidieron: ese sábado tendrían planes a solas porque ese día iba a ser muy especial.[Fic especial dedicado a HikariCaelum por su cumple. De parte de Blue y mío. Zorionak!]


Bueno, este es un pequeño fic dedicado a nuestra querida HC por su cumple. Sí, sé que fue hace unos días, pero la semana pasada estuve mala (bueno, la semana pasada, la anterior, ésta...) y además se sumó el hecho de que me han salido unas oposiciones que son ya, y tengo que estudiar. Así que este fic está escrito en mis tiempitos libres a trozos.

Tengo que avisar, y es muy importante, que esto es una especie de colaboración, un regalo doble. Porque a mi mente privilegiada se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que sería genial dibujar todo el fic, y solamente un nombre apareció en mi mente. Así que le propuse a Blue hacer una colaboración en la que ella dibujase lo que yo escribía. ¡Y aceptó! Así que hemos hecho un 2x1. Los dibujos están puestos abajo del todo, porque me daba la impresión de que era mejor que primero leyeses la historia y luego los vieses.

Y creo que nada más. De parte de Blue y mía, zorionak! Y perdón por el retraso.

Digimon no es mío, solamente la historia

Aviso: la historia me ha salido muy romántica, incluso puede llegar a tener momentos ñoños y cursis. Si sois diabéticos, avisados quedáis.

Por cierto, el título lo hemos elegido entre las dos (que las que habéis seguido un poquitito mi trayectoria sabéis que soy mala de narices con ello).

* * *

Las cosas sencillas y el chocolate espeso

Takeru solía levantarse bastante pronto los fines de semana; decía que para dos días que tenía libre, le gustaba aprovecharlos. Él hacía sus trabajos de la universidad por la mañana, pronto, para después darle un repaso rápido a la casa en cuestión de limpieza y poder salir y hacer planes con sus amigos. Los domingos solía ir a pequeños viajes, o descansar, todo depende del trajín del día anterior. El rubio dejaba a Hikari en la cama mientras él hacía sus cosas ya que la chica era más dormilona que él. Cuando terminaba, la despertaba con un beso y desayunaban juntos algo más que el café que él había tomado un par de horas antes. Aunque debía admitir que a veces se acurrucaba con ella y se quedaban juntos, abrazados en la cama, hasta que la hora se les había pasado y ya casi tenían que comer.

Pero ese sábado era un poco diferente; ese sábado era especial. Ya de primeras habían rechazado los planes que Mimi les había propuesto el día anterior cuando fueron a hacer su cena semanas al piso que la mayor compartía con Yamato. Si bien había hecho pucheritos y puesto cara de perrito abandonado, Takeru y Hikari se habían mantenido firmes; ese fin de semana no iban a ir a bailar con todos, iban a tener un sábado solamente para ellos. Quizá si el resto estaban decentes el domingo quedasen, pero el sábado solo estarían ellos dos.

Y es que llevaban mucho tiempo necesitando tiempo a solas. En el último mes, todos los fines de semana habían tenido algún acontecimiento, ya fuese el cumpleaños de algún amigo, una comida familiar, un viaje de dos noches todos los amigos o una quedada solo de chicas que Mimi siempre hacía al menos una vez al mes. Y entre semana, debido a sus estudios que exigían mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, y a sus trabajos de medio tiempo (Hikari trabajaba ayudando en una tienda de revelado de forma que hacía de su hobbie un trabajo y Takeru ayudaba con algunas redacciones a su madre), llegaban a casa tan cansados que solamente podían hablar un rato durante la cena antes de caer rendidos en la cama.

Todo eso hacía que tuviesen la impresión de que estaban descuidando su pareja, de forma que esa vez decidieron que iban a tomarse el sábado libre de todo quehacer y del resto del mundo; solamente sería ellos dos, haciendo todo aquello que hacía que ellos fuesen pareja.

Takeru se despertó pronto aquel día, con más ganas de aprovecharlo que nunca antes, y si bien había prometido que despertaría a Hikari para levantarse juntos, decidió dejarla dormir y prepararle un buen desayuno. Él no era el cocinillas de la casa, había tenido que tirar más de una cazuela al quedarse el arroz tan pegado que era imposible quitarlo, pero su hermano le había enseñado una receta de tortitas a prueba de ineptos en la cocina; Yamato aseguraba que a Hikari le encantaría ya que la castaña menor era igual de aficionada a los dulces que su novia. Así que el rubio se dedicó una larga media hora a hacer el dulce, teniendo que tirar la primera que había hecho porque se le había pegado y quemado, y la segunda porque no era lo suficientemente bonita. Finalmente dio nombre a la famosa frase "a la tercera, va la vencida", y pudo preparar un plato con dos tortitas decentes, a las que añadió dulce de leche, chocolate y nata.

El agradable aroma junto con un cariñoso beso fue lo que despertó a Hikari de su sueño. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a novio mirándola cálidamente para después girar la cabeza hacia la mesilla, donde una bandeja con platos y un par de vasos descansaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó aún con voz soñolienta.

—Te he preparado el desayuno —explicó Takeru—. Hazme un sitio.

Hikari se sentó en un santiamén y se apartó para que el rubio hiciese lo mismo a su lado. Sonriendo, el chico cogió la bandeja y la colocó entre ellos, justo después de sentarse. La castaña aplaudió, contenta al ver las tortitas.

—No sé si tienen muy buena pinta —murmuró él, rascándose la oreja—. Pero creo que te gustarán.

Hikari cogió el tenedor y cuchillo, y cortó un pedazo para llevárselo a la boca. El chico la miró, expectante, rezando para que Yamato tuviese razón y la gustase. Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de la sorpresa tras masticar un par de veces.

—Está riquísimo —exclamó.

—Eso hubiese sido mucho mejor si no hubieras sonado tan sorprendida —rió Takeru.

—¡Ay, perdón! —Hikari se inclinó sobre él tan rápidamente que casi tiró la bandeja y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa—. No quería ofenderte, cariño, pero ambos sabemos que tu fuerte no es la cocina.

El rubio rió, a sabiendas de que su novia tenía razón, pero se alegró de que ese simple desayuno le hubiese salido decentemente. Mientras cogía una de las tortitas y la enrollaba para morderla, se deleitó observando a la chica, quién untaba la suya en dulce de leche y nata y se la llevaba a la boca; la castaña cerró los ojos, saboreándola, y Takeru no pudo evitar pensar que era preciosa.

Terminaron todo lo que había en el plato entre amenas conversaciones, y al final solamente quedaron rastros oscuros de chocolate por la vajilla. El chico fue a recoger cuando ella lo paró. Ante su mudo desconcierto, Hikari puso todos los platos encima de la bandeja y la dejó sobre su mesilla de noche. Después sonrió al rubio con dulzura, los ojos brillándole.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó suavemente mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraía a ella—. Tú ya has empezado este día especial con el desayuno, deja que sea yo la que te dé mi regalo ahora.

Takeru vio los orbes de la chica brillantes y estuvo seguro de que sus ojos azules le respondieron de igual manera. Sonriendo de forma arrebatadora, la apoyó delicadamente en el colchón, colocándose sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y le dio un tierno beso; sus labios sabían dulce.

—Soy todo tuyo —aseguró, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se acoplaban como dos piezas de puzle—. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Hikari sonrió antes de que sus bocas se juntasen de nuevo.

…

Si bien no había sido su plan inicial, pasar la mañana en la cama haciendo el amor no había supuesto ningún problema para ninguno de los dos. Habían perdido toda la mañana demostrándose todo lo que sentían, besándose, tocándose. Había recorrido sus cuerpos reconociendo cada trocito de piel, cada poro, cada sensación que las caricias les producían. Después se habían quedado exhaustos, tumbados en la cama el uno junto al otro, abrazados y simplemente mirándose a los ojos, sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra. Habían pasado horas, y en ningún momento sintieron que la necesidad de moverse, y solamente un rápido vistazo al reloj cuando Takeru tuvo que levantarse al baño les hizo saber que prácticamente era la hora de comer.

—Hemos perdido toda la mañana en la cama —murmuró Hikari mientras se colocaba una camiseta grande de su novio por encima para tapar su desnudez.

—No ha sido una pérdida de tiempo —aseguró él subiéndose unos simples pantalones de chándal y acercándose a besarle la frente—. Creo que hemos aprovechado la mañana de la mejor manera que podríamos haber hecho.

Hikari soltó una risita y le rodeó la cintura para besarlo más profundamente. Después le dio un corto abrazo y fue hacia la cocina riendo mientras el rubio le seguía.

—Pon la calefacción —le gritó él, viendo que el día de otoño había salido frío—. No quiero que te constipes.

—¡Hecho! —respondió ella desde el salón—. ¿Qué vamos a comer? Tengo algo de hambre.

—Es normal, te he hecho hacer mucho ejercicio —murmuró Takeru alzando las cejas repetidamente y haciendo que la chica se pusiese roja. Le acarició la mejilla—. Eres tan inocente a veces…

—¡No te burles! —le regañó las castaña, golpeando suavemente su antebrazo. La tripa de Takeru decidió que ese era el mejor momento para gruñir de hambre—. ¡Vaya! Parece que el hombretón también tiene hambre. Quizás yo también te he cansado un poco.

El rubio le hizo cosquillas pero ella escapó de su agarre para correr a la cocina mientras le sacaba la lengua y él la perseguía. Llegaron allí entre risas y caricias, bromeando y sintiéndose como dos adolescentes con el primer amor. Y siguieron así durante la comida, dándose la comida el uno al otro, mirándose con ojos brillantes y palabras de amor entre bocado y bocado. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por recoger; dejaron los platos y cubiertos en el fregadero y con solamente una jarra de agua y un par de vasos, se dirigieron hacia el salón.

Habían comentado brevemente el día anterior qué iban a hacer, y si bien era extraño que decidiesen quedarse en casa a trabajar, su plan era exactamente ese. Pero para ellos siempre había sido especial el arte, era como si fuese algo suyo.

Takeru nunca escribía delante de nadie y Hikari adoraba que fuese capaz de sentarse junto a ella y se explayara con esas maravillosas palabras que la hacían suspirar. Por otra parte, aunque todo el mundo conocía la afición de la castaña por la fotografía (Yamato todavía la miraba mal a veces por el acoso y derribo que había tenido contra él cuando decidió que quería una foto de Mimi y el rubio en actitud cariñosa, y ella estaba profundamente orgullosa de haberlo logrado en uno de sus descuidos, sobre todo cuando descubrió que su cuñado había terminado por poner la foto en su mesilla de noche) pero siempre era en modo ocio, y solamente con él se ponía seria. Les gustaba trabajar juntos, y hacían un muy buen equipo.

El rubio podía sentarse en la mesa y pasarse horas escribiendo con Hikari al lado. Podía coger cualquiera de las fotografías que la chica hacía y escribir decenas de historias diferentes que les inspiraban verlas. O simplemente podía mirarla trabajar, ensimismada mientras fotografiaba las cosas que para él era cotidianas, y narrar todo lo que ella transmitía con su cuerpo, sus movimientos, sus respiraciones.

Hikari adoraba leer textos cortos de su novio y planear qué capturar con su lente. Ella podía traspasar todo aquello que Takeru tan bien describía y plasmarlo en diferentes imágenes de forma que cuando finalmente ella las revelase y eligiese la mejor, podrían perfectamente aparecer juntas, fotografía junto con la narración, y lograr una combinación tan profundar que cualquiera que los viese pensaría que era un trabajo realizado por una misma persona, por una misma mente.

Muchas veces salían a la calle, sin rumbo fijo, solamente con una cámara, una libreta y un bolígrafo en mano, y deambulaban hasta encontrar algo que inspirase a alguno de ellos, y, con ello, al otro. Un parque, un lago, un edificio, un museo… cualquier sitio era un buen lugar para crear arte, y más si estaban juntos.

Para ellos, era como un ritual, algo que solamente juntos podía lograr. Era una simbiosis que sentían al trabajar unidos, como un solo individuo. Eran la pareja perfecta, tanto amorosa como de trabajo, y todos los que habían visto sus obras lo sabían; Takeru nunca escribía mejor que cuando lo hacían de esa manera, y ella nunca hacían fotos tan buenas. Por eso les gustaba esos momentos a solas, en los que el arte cobraba vida y se hacía patente a su alrededor, haciendo desaparecer el resto de las cosas, quedando solamente ellos dos. Era una sensación que amaban, tanto como el uno al otro, y la mejor forma de demostrarse su amor porque sabían que todo lo que estaban haciendo era por y para el otro.

La tarde se les pasó volando entre flashes y tachones, y casi sin darse cuenta el reloj marcó las siete de la tarde. Fue Hikari la que se dio cuenta de ello y bajando la cámara miró a su novio, todavía inmerso en sus prosas.

—¿Qué tal vas? —preguntó con voz baja, tratando de no sacarle mucho de su trance.

—Casi termino este párrafo —Takeru tachó unas palabras con las que no estaba conforme y se mordió el labio antes de escribir otras—. Ahora estoy contigo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a nuestro rincón? —propuso ella acercándose mientras tapaba el objetivo—. Hace un día otoñal muy bonito y me gustaría tomar una taza de chocolate caliente contigo.

El rubio dejó su narrativa para mirarla. Sonrió y asintió en respuesta y la felicidad se pintó en las facciones de la chica. Él se alegró; su novia adoraba el chocolate caliente de su rincón.

—Si quieres puedes ir dándote una ducha mientras yo termino —sugirió—. Me encantaría ducharme contigo pero entonces no saldríamos de casa.

Un leve sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Hikari mientras soltaba otra risita, una de las tantas que el chico estaba logrando sacarle ese día ese día y que tanto le gustaban. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, afirmó con la cabeza y guardó su equipo rápidamente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Para cuando Takeru terminó y guardó todo, la chica había acabado su ducha y salía del baño con una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en el pelo. El rubio la interceptó cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso.

—Ya he terminado —susurró ella como si no fuese obvio—. El baño es todo tuyo.

—Muy bien —asintió él y besando su hombro mojado la empujó hacia el dormitorio—. Venga, ponte más guapa aún; no tardaré.

Hikari se adentró en la habitación con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara; ese estaba siendo uno de los mejores días de su vida.

…

45 minutos después, Takeru cerraba la puerta de su apartamento mientras la castaña revisaba que llevase todo en su bolso. Todavía estaba haciendo la lista mental, rebuscando dentro, cuando el chico se giró y se la quedó mirando. Suspiró; Hikari era preciosa. Él ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero disfrutaba el contemplarla cada día como su fuese el primero. Con un simple vestido de punto gris, unas medias negras y unos botines a juego, solamente se había puesto un poco de rímel y un pintalabios rosa suave y estaba radiante. Se preguntó, brevemente, si seguiría viéndola tan bonita unos años más adelante. Suspiró, sonriendo; siempre vería preciosa a Hikari. Ella se giró en ese instante y lo pilló desprevenido, con la sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, confundida—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada —negó él, besándola una vez y agarrando su mano mientras la guiaba a la salida—. Solamente pienso.

—¿Y en qué? —inquirió de forma curiosa.

—En lo guapa que eres y en la suerte que tengo por tenerte conmigo —murmuró con voz grave el rubio—. Y en lo mucho que te quiero.

—¡Oh, eres un halagador! —rió Hikari, sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en la cara—. Pero no necesitas hacerme la pelota; iba a acostarme contigo igualmente.

—Eso está claro —le siguió la broma él—. Al fin y al cabo no puedes resistirte a mí; adoras cómo te hago el amor.

Salieron a la tarde otoñal entre risas, encantados con la complicidad entre ellos y lo a gusto que se sentía en ese momento. El día había terminado por ser frío, si bien había estado despejado toda la mañana, y el viento mecía las hojas secas que había caído de los árboles, adornando las calles con un suave manto dorado. Hikari se subió el cuello vuelto de su vestido un poco para taparse la cara y Takeru metió las manos que tenían agarradas en el bolsillo. Caminaron entre risas y charlas intrascendentes, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro; no necesitaban decir nada importante en esos momentos juntos porque con simples acciones, como una caricia en el dorso de la mano por parte de él, o un empujón cariñoso de ella, se decían todo.

No tardaron mucho en meterse entre calles, con la meta fija de su lugar secreto. El letrero con " _El rincón_ " escrito en letras blancas apareció frente a ellos, discreto y sin esas luces de neón que ahora tenían todos los pubs, tratando de atraer clientela.

Habían encontrado ese café por casualidad, un día en el que Hikari quería hacer fotografías de lugares oscuros y se le había ocurrido adentrarse en las pequeñas callejuelas que se alejaban de las calles principales como si de ramificaciones de un árbol se tratasen; su novio, por supuesto, se había ofrecido a acompañarla, negándose a dejarla ir a sitios desconocidos y posibles peligrosos ella sola. Habían caminado casi por dos horas mientras la chica inmortalizaba todo aquello que le inspirase cuando se encontraron de frente con el lugar.

Entraron por simple curiosidad y quedaron encantados con ello. El café era simple y pequeño, pero muy agradable. Con paredes color crema y cuadros en sepia, el sitio desprendía una sensación cálida y acogedora. Con un puñado de mesas de diferentes formas y tamaños, y sillas de colores y diseños varios, parecía que alguien había tratado de encontrar sitio a invitados que se habían presentado de improviso y había ido recolectando muebles de casas diferentes. Hikari y Takeru se habían quedado maravillados por el delicioso aroma a dulces caseros y mezcla de chocolate caliente y cafés que flotaba en el aire, y habían ido a ocupar una mesa de color cereza con sillas moradas que estaba libre al fondo de la estancia. Una mujer les había sonreído cálidamente y les había dicho que iría a tomarles nota y no tardaron en decidirse por el especial de la casa; chocolate caliente con un toque de canela. La mujer, que resultó ser una de las dueñas de la casa, se lo había recomendado y Hikari quedó enamorada de esa bebida; decía que sabía a navidad.

No tardaron más que dos visitas en que la dueña principal del café se quedase con sus caras. La señora Chiyo, una adorable mujer de 75 años y una increíble vitalidad, se encariñó con la pareja desde el momento cero, y les preguntó alegremente por sus vidas, relatando a cambio la suya. Resultó que la cafetería " _El rincón_ " era una tradición familiar. Una tatara abuela la había abierto hacía más de 100 años y había perdurado en el tiempo, pasando de madre a hija, con simples y pequeños cambios que no alteraban la esencia del local. La señora Chiyo la había heredado hacía 50 años, y su hija, Mayo, la ayudaba a llevarla. Algún día, ella la heredaría, pero en ese momento la señora Chiyo no pretendía jubilarse y dejar de ir allí a diario a alimentar a cualquiera que quisiese probar su riquísima tarta de zanahoria.

Cuando esa vez Hikari y Takeru salieron del lugar, horas después de haberlo encontrado, ya era de noche. De camino a su apartamento bromearon sobre el nombre del local, comentando que podía ser perfectamente su propio rinconcito. Y eso decidieron, y nunca les habían contado a sus amigos la existencia de ese café, que desde el principio fue considerado su propio lugar personal. Era el sitio a donde iban a tomar un chocolate o un café con un trozo de tarta. Y sí fue como el pequeño café El rincón" se convirtió en _su_ rincón.

Ese día no fue diferente, y al entrar al local el calor hogareño les templó el cuerpo y los aromas dulces les hicieron salivar. Como si hubiese presentido su llegada, la señora Chiyo apareció frente a ellos, vestida con su típico delantal blanco con el nombre del café bordado en rosa.

—¡Bienvenidos, queridos! —gritó entusiasmada al tiempo que les daba un abrazo a cada uno—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! Debéis de haber estado muy ocupados.

—Lo hemos estado Chiyo-obasaan —respondió sonriente Takeru observando cómo la señora apretaba a su novia entre sus brazos—. Muchos trabajos en la universidad, y mucho trabajo fuera.

—Ya se os nota —Chiyo los miró de arriba debajo de manera desaprobatoria—. ¡Habéis adelgazado mucho!

—Mamá, no los agobies que acaban de llegar —la señora frunció el ceño cuando su hija se acercó y se puso a su lado—. Me alegro de veros, chicos.

—Hola, Mayo —le devolvieron el saludo.

—Están escuálidos, Mayo, míralos —insistió la señora señalándolos—. Venga, chicos, pasad y poneos cómodos. ¿Qué queréis? ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Un chocolate de la casa para Hikari-chan y un café de vainilla para Takeru?

—Exacto —aplaudió el rubio—. Chiyo-obasaan, tienes la mejor memoria del mundo. Y la mejor tarta de zanahoria también.

—Pues estáis de suerte porque acabo de sacar una recién hecha —anunció ella, abriendo los brazos y casi botando en el sitio de alegría—. Os llevaré un par de trozos junto con las bebidas.

La pareja asintió y caminó hacia una de las mesas libres del establecimiento. Debido al frío atardecer, la estancia estaba bastante abarrotada pero siempre tenían la suerte de que les quedase alguna mesa libre. Chiyo no tardó ni cinco minutos en llevarles su pedido y ellos le agradecieron, animándola a tomar algo con ellos; la señora se excusó, explicando que debía ayudar a Mayo a atender a los clientes.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, charlando y observando la gente que entraba y salía del café. El lugar fue vaciándose a medida que las horas pasaban hasta que Chiyo se pudo sentar con ellos a charlar. A las diez y media, solamente ellos dos permanecían allí, y Mayo se había unido a su conversación después de llevar una nueva tanta de chocolates calientes para todos. Pasaron un rato agradable, como siempre que iban a " _El rincón_ "; allí los trataban como si fuesen de su propia familia y ellos se sentían de la misma manera.

Cuando salieron de allí, ya era muy tarde, y el frío se había hecho más patente en la calle. Hikari sacó una bufanda y un gorro de lana que había guardado en el bolso y se los colocó. Luego se frotó las manos antes de coger la de su novio y seguir la costumbre de que él las metiese en su propio bolsillo. Takeru lo hizo, sosteniendo con una mano la de la chica y con la otra una bolsa de plástico en la que la señora Chiyo les había metido otro par de trozos de tarta de zanahoria. Caminaron despacio, sin prisa, tomando el camino largo para volver a casa, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo; y de alguna manera lo tenían. Y cuando llegaron a casa, se sentían más enamorados que nunca.

—No quiero gafarlo —murmuró Hikari mientras se quitaba los botines en la entrada del apartamento—, pero está siendo un día muy bueno.

—Más que bueno —Takeru la rodeó su pequeña cintura por detrás y dejó un beso en su nuca—, está siendo perfecto.

La castaña rió y se revolvió un poco entre sus brazos; él la dejó ir para que pudiese quitarse la bufanda y el gorro junto con la chaqueta. Después caminó hasta la cocina y sacó los trozos de tarta para guardarlos en la nevera; ninguno de los dos tenía hambre en ese momento. Se entretuvo recogiendo los papeles y guardado la bolsa, y bebió un poco de agua ya que la caminata le había dado sed. Cuando se giró para salir, se encontró con que su novia ya se había puesto ropa cómoda para estar por casa.

—¿Estás cansado? —el chico negó con la cabeza; sorprendentemente tenía mucha energía aún—. Bien porque tampoco tengo sueño y no me apetece ir a la cama.

—Podemos ver una película o algo —propuso Takeru—. Vete eligiendo mientras yo me cambio.

El rubio fue al dormitorio y se cambió la ropa de calle por un simple pantalón de pijama holgado y una camiseta suelta. Aunque en la calle el tiempo estaba frío, su casa se mantenía caliente y de necesitarlo siempre les quedaba aquella manta de lana que Miyako les había tejido cuando estaba aprendiendo a hacer tejer; por la noche no les gustaba encender la calefacción. Cuando regresó al salón se encontró a Hikari tumbada en el sofá leyendo un libro. Al escucharle entrar, levantó la mirada de las páginas.

—No me convence nada de lo que están dando en la televisión y no me apetece ver las que tenemos por ahí —explicó ella mientras se le acercaba—. Puedes poner lo que quieras, yo voy a leer; he recordado que había dejado este libro a medias. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Para nada —aseguró el rubio, llegando hasta ella—. Es más, voy a copiarte; tengo que leer un libro para un trabajo de la universidad.

Takeru fue al dormitorio, donde había dejado sus útiles de la universidad, y rebuscó entre ellos hasta encontrar la novela que tenía que leer y analizar. Cuando regresó al salón, Hikari estaba de nuevo enfrascada en su lectura. El rubio se acercó y se sentó en la esquina del sofá, y la chica flexionó sus piernas para dejarle espacio, casi de forma inconsciente. Él se colocó apoyado contra el respaldo y estiró las piernas para enredarlas con las de su novia, quién respondió la acción enroscando las suyas a su vez. Como si fuera una danza coreografiada, el rubio alargó la mano y cogió la manta que siempre tenían colocada en una mesita al lado del sofá, la estiró y los cubrió a los dos con ella. La chica se la subió un poco más para cubrirse del frío, sin dejar de mover los ojos a través de las páginas. Takeru abrió su libro y buscó la página donde lo había dejado la última vez para empezar a leerlo él también.

Si alguien hubiese visto todo el proceso desde fuera, hubiese podido jurar que ellos había hecho eso toda la vida, miles de veces, e incluso que se podían comunicar con la mente, de tan coordinado que había salido todo. Y de alguna manera era de esa forma, porque aunque solamente llevasen año y medio viviendo juntos, el ponerse a leer juntos en el sofá los días de frío era otra de las cosas favoritas de la pareja, y realizaban todos los pasos sincronizados porque se conocían más que nadie; era otro de sus pequeños rituales. Adoraban taparse y sentir la tranquilidad que el otro les brindaba.

A veces, Takeru se cansaba de leer y simplemente cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del calor de su novia, acariciando sus piernas con ternura con sus pies; otras se quedaba mirándola, deleitándose mirando la carita que tanto amaba, sus pestañas batir de vez en cuando y sus ojos marrones clavados en las palabras, ávidas de más, hasta que ella se percataba de ello y le daba una suave patada para que no la distrajese con sus orbes azules brillando por ella.

Otras veces era Hikari la que terminaba de leer antes que él, y sonreía al verle tan concentrado en su historia. Solía levantarse, sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no desconcentrarlo, e iba a la cocina para prepararle una taza de café (o té si era tarde) y quizá algo para picotear. Se lo llevaba en una bandeja y era entonces cuando Takeru parecía percibir que era hora de terminar de leer porque levantaba la vista y clavaba la mirada en ella. Entonces sonreía, y automáticamente dejaba el libro a un lado, apartaba la manta de encima y hacía espacio en el sofá para que su novia se sentase entre sus piernas, se acurrucase en su pecho y pudiese abrazarla.

Era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, y hasta ese sábado habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener ese instante de paz para ellos. Disfrutaron de su lectura y de la compañía del otro sin necesidad de decir ninguna palabra, solamente sintiendo su presencia al otro lado del sofá, unidos por las piernas entrelazadas como si, aún sin hablar, necesitasen de ese contacto para estar tranquilos. Gozaron de una taza de leche caliente que Hikari preparó, echando una pizca de canela para darle un toque especial. Y finalmente se deleitaron del calor de sus cuerpos, primero acurrucándose y terminando por culminar de la misma manera que había empezado el día.

Ni siquiera se había preocupado por moverse al dormitorio, ocupados como estaban besándose, y entre caricias habían demostrado cuánto se querían haciendo el amor ahí mismo, en el sofá. Y no les importó; Takeru estaba extasiado por el aroma de la chica que invadía sus fosas nasales y Hikari estaba fascinada por el tacto del cabello rubio al rozarle el pecho. Cuando terminaron, el chico cogió la manta, que en el arrebato había terminado en el suelo, y los tapó con ella. La castaña se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho, suspirando de placer.

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el frío terminó por alcanzarles, incluso con el cobertor cubriéndoles. Entre susurros, como si no quisiesen romper el mágico ambiente, decidieron ir al resguardo de su dormitorio, donde su calentita cama los esperaba. A Hikari no le dio tiempo a levantarse porque su novio fue más rápido y, poniéndose de pies de un salto se agacho para pasar un brazo por su espalda y otro por debajo de las rodillas y alzarla. La castaña dio un gritito por la sorpresa y rió, escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro mientras se sostenía a él.

Takeru la llevó hasta el dormitorio pero no la dejó en el suelo, como ella pensaba que iba a hacer, sino que se encaminó directamente a la cama. Sin titubear ni un solo segundo, llegó hasta el catre y la depositó suavemente sobre el edredón, como si fuese algo muy frágil y preciado; y en cierto modo lo era.

—Tengo que ponerme el pijama, estoy desnuda —murmuró Hikari; después observó el cuerpo de su novio, cómo los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron cuando los apoyó a sus costados y se inclinó sobre ella. Suspiró, a sabiendas que su voz iba a ser más baja con la siguiente frase—. Y tú también.

—No lo creo —el rubio sonrió de forma pícara y le dio un suave beso—. Quiero hacerte el amor una vez más antes de dormir y no necesitamos ropa para eso ninguno de los dos. Voy a terminar este sábado de la mejor manera.

—Acabamos de hacer el amor hace apenas 20 minutos —rió la chica, pero su cuerpo contradecía sus palabras, encantada por las caricias que estaba recibiendo—. Admite que eres un pervertido.

—Sí, es verdad —afirmó el chico, mordiendo ligeramente la sensible piel de su cuello, ganándose un gemido por ello—. Pero solamente por ti. Tú me vuelves loco.

La chica sostuvo su cara entre las manos y le hizo mirarle. Marrón contra azul, sus orbes se encontraron, ambos brillando en la oscuridad. Entonces ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa que estaba hecha solamente para él, tierna y con el amor pintado en ella.

—Te quiero —susurró, de forma simple, simplemente verbalizando algo que para ella era como respirar, necesario y natural.

Takeru sonrió ante esas palabras que tantas veces se habían dicho, pero que seguían haciéndole estremecer. Entonces volvió a agachar la cabeza y la besó, un poco más fuerte esa vez, dispuesto a volver a demostrarle sin palabras todo lo que la quería.

* * *

Y esta parte es el doble regalo, de mano de Blue. Son escenas sueltas del fic, y tienen que verse en ese orden. Hay que quitar tanto los espacios como los "()". Sí, sé que es un poco horror, pero no ha habido manera humana de ponerlo de otra forma y que no se borrasen los enlaces. Lo siento. Si hay algún problema, me comentáis.

Escenas 1: Arte

i57. tinypic (.com) /2jcekv5. jpg

i60. tinypic (.com) /2zemjx1. jpg

i57. tinypic (.com) /2qixsef. jpg

Escena 2: Café

i61. tinypic (.com) /2i1ibl1. jpg

i62. tinypic (.com) /20aqby8. jpg

i61. tinypic (.com) /fuclkm. jpg

i57. tinypic (.com) /14vpkjp. jpg

i62. tinypic (.com) /25jfuqd. jpg

Escena 3: Lectura

i61. tinypic (.com) /2lj6gle. jpg

i57. tinypic (.com) /2dqlpgi. jpg

i57. tinypic (.com) /f06ps4. jpg

Nota: Quiero que tengáis en cuenta un simple cosita y es que esto lo hemos hecho a la vez, sin que yo viese sus imágenes mientras escribía y ella no tenía el texto que dibujar. Yo simplemente le conté mi idea general del fic y de las 3 imágenes que me parecían las más bonitas de retratar y Blue hizo su arte de ahí. Es la razón por la que hay pequeños detalles que no concuerdan (en el fic es otoño y hace frío/van abrigados además de ser de noche y en las imágenes es un día soleado y van con ropa bastante veraniega. O que en el fic ellos lean tumbados en el mismo sofá y en las imágenes no). Aún así creo que Blue ha dibujado perfectamente la idea que le dije, ¡así que estoy orgullosa de nuestro trabajo! Ha sido un placer, Blue, y espero que volvamos a hacer otra igual, con más tiempo y pudiendo ayudarte yo más (que ha sido poca mi ayuda).

sobre el título... No sé bien si la expresión de la que viene es solamente de España o es de hispanohablantes en general, pero imagino que muchos habréis adivinado de dónde proviene. "Las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso", realmente no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero cambiar la primera parte por "las cosas sencillas" me sonaba bien, y englobaba un poco todo lo relativo al fic, que son cosas sencillas que los hace felices, y el chocolate que aparece en él. Blue y yo lo comentamos y nos pareció bien a las dos así que así se quedó. desde luego es un poquitín más original que el primer borrador de título que tenía en mente, que era "un sábado perfecto" (soso con ganas, ¿a qué sí?)

Y nada más, hasta aquí tu regalo de cumpleaños, HC. Tanto Blue como yo esperamos que te haya gustado, ambas hemos trabajado bastante, cada una en lo suyo (que yo soy un horror dibujando). A mí, personalmente, me han encantado los dibujos de Blue así que espero que a ti también.

¿Qué decir del fic? Espero que te haya gustado. Sé que no es muy original, porque son los headcanons de los que he hablado varias veces en el foro Takari, pero como estoy a falta de tiempo, de imaginación y te gustaron (o eso dijiste) pues me pareció buena idea escribir sobre ellos.

Y nada más que decir creo... Espereo que te guste, solamente eso.

¡Y al resto igual! (pero comprended que va dirigido a ella jaja)

Y antes de despedirme finalmente, te dejo unas palabras de parte de Blue que quería ponerte (las de entre comillas, por si no se me entiende, que hablo mucho pero a veces no digo nada y no se me entiende):

""¡Nuevamente, Muchas Felicidades, Hikari Caelum! Por más que ya te he hecho llegar mis correspondientes felicitaciones, me gustaría volver a recalcar todo el afecto que te tengo y los buenos deseos que te envío!

Así también, quiero volver a mencionar la gratitud que te guardo (y me atrevo a decir que también lo hace todo el foro), por la entrega y cariño que le dedicas a nuestro hogar :D

¡Y sólo espero que el obsequio entre Mid y yo te sea de agrado!

¡Un beso y un abrazo, HC!""

Esto es todo amigos.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
